Rune Adventure
This page is a sort of just-for-fun page about one of Falkuz's old personal projects. Description Rune Adventure is a story that Falkuz wrote over the course of a few years that was scrapped in early 2018. It was planned to move the story onto this wiki, but the file is now deleted due to Falkuz not wanting to work on it anymore - largely because the F2P game can't be turned into much of an adventure, especially when the whole thing is complete already - and he didn't think it was worth the trouble to move it over. It's relatively similar to Rune Journey: Lost, except that the main character is already from Gielinor rather than another world. It was written with Falkuz recording 1-2 hours of video, writing details in his Friends Chat as he thought of them, and then watching the video and writing it down on the Notepad file. The story started before June 2015, as Tuska and the Summer Beach are involved, and he deleted it in early January 2018. Story The story's txt file was 166kb when it was deleted, as Falkuz had gone through quite a few areas of the game and written a lot about them. While the file itself is gone, a bit of the story was found (in a Discord DM) and can be shown here. The story was based on moving between locations a lot and learning about new things there, so each location can be seen as a "chapter." The early parts of the story are incredibly simple, with a lot of very short sentences, because Falkuz's original plan was to go back and rewrite the entire thing some day once he finished the "draft" of it. However, as he kept writing, for some reason he started to write in more and more detail, and near the end he was writing it as a real book. Chapter 1: Crandor The basic summary, written from what's saved and what Falkuz remembers, is that a man who lived on an isolated island his whole life goes on a journey with Captain Ned (who comes from the same island as him rather than living in Draynor Village), but they end up crashing into Crandor somehow. After three months of surviving, the man is finally running low on supplies and has seen no help, so he decides to finally look inside a chest that Ned had previously told him was off-limits and he finds weapons and armor (and toys, as it was really Falkuz's bank chest). I've been surviving on this ship for three months now. I'm low on supplies. My captain's body is floating somewhere in the water. Outside is a monster-infested island. The captain told me to never open a certain chest. I opened the chest. There were lots of armor and weapons and toys in it. Chapter 2: Karamja After making his way through Crandor and the dungeon beneath it with the protection of the armor (which isn't part of what was saved from the original file), he found the rope leading to Karamja. After looking around the island and meeting some of its inhabitants, he was told to go to Wyatt's shop on the mainland, but ended up in a friendly fight with a man named Derris (named Darin in Rune Journey - as mentioned on that page, Darin has appeared in all of Falkuz's stories that involve Karamja, with the two having a fistfight for one reason or another). Derris told him to go to the mainland then go far to the north to find people guarding the path, which was Daemonheim. I climbed up a rope to Karamja. I met Stiles then checked out a few shops. I bought a beer. Luthas told me to go to Wyatt's shop on the mainland. I fought a guy named Derris. Derris told me to go to the mainland then go really far north to find people guarding a path. Chapter 3: Port Sarim The Port Sarim bit of the story has been lost, but it's a wild chapter indeed. Falkuz doesn't remember all of the details, but basically, the man reaches Port Sarim and explores a little bit, then goes into a house for some reason, probably to ask for general help. No one seems to be home, but when he investigates the house a bit more, a man who lives there accidentally surprises him and, still holding Ned's scimitar, he spins around and accidentally slices the stranger's arm off. In a panic, he quickly decides to mercy-kill the poor guy, not knowing how to get him help without getting in trouble for causing it. He leaves a note explaining the situation and apologizing profusely then gets out of there fast! Chapter 4: Falador The man starts his journey north, finding Draynor Farm. Nothing much happens there, but Falkuz for some reason thought the man should describe everything. Also, apparently Germany exists in Gielinor. A German shepherd guards the group of chickens that had lost some of its members to the front of the house. An "alpha male" rooster stands on a crate watching the rest of the chickens. There are also some ducks in a pond. I go into the backyard and see many cows of varying sizes and colors. A woman was selling milk there even though there was a dairy cow and many buckets nearby. I noticed a lot of bloodstains on the grass but ignored it. I noticed a pen that used to be occupied but was now empty. He then goes through the backyard and sees Falador past the gate, running up to it. I saw a locked cellar nearby and exited through the north gate to realize there's a large wall in front of me. I ran by the wall until I found an entrance to the kingdom. The man eventually finds himself entering the east bank and learning how banks work, accepting more than just money, and then finds that they know him and allow him access to Ned's bank. The man soon meets Ned's baby troll, Tomato, and considers raising him himself but decides it would be too dangerous when he didn't even know where he was. I walked into a bank past a strangely-clothed man with a horn. It appeared that this bank accepted more than money; it accepted anything. I asked to access the bank account of Captain Ned and they let me, surprisingly. I noticed something moving in the bank of the vault they showed me to and suddenly a small creature with a pacifier in its mouth jumped out. It asked me to fight it and I decided not to due to its visible age range. I wondered why Ned had a living baby in his bank. It appeared that the creature wished to journey with me. I asked it its name and it said it was Tomato. I saw a few uninteresting buildings and got ready to leave the city already. I suddenly stopped and realized I shouldn't be taking the creature with me, it would be too dangerous. I walked back to the bank and gave it back. When Falkuz hadn't written in a while and the game had changed a lot since the last time, he would make this character "time-travel" by some mysterious force. This would also explain why some of the people near him would not be there anymore suddenly. I suddenly felt like a lot of time had passed, even though it seemed like only a few seconds, like the world suddenly changed a great deal in an instant. Before leaving Falador, Falkuz realized it'd be interesting to incorporate other players into the story somehow, so the man sees a Wanted poster for someone named Parablood on his way out of Falador, wanting to continue towards his destination. As he leaves the gates, he sees Parablood just chopping trees, so he quietly tells one of the guards and they explain that they're waiting for him to come back towards the city. As Parablood runs towards the gates, a guard slices his head clean off, but sparks shoot out in place of blood, revealing him to be a bot! In a panic, the man runs away from Falador, assuming that guards will punish criminals with death. I walked outside the bank and saw a Wanted poster looking for Parablood. I left through the northern exit. I noticed I've gone really far north by now, so I'm probably close to my destination. I walked past some guards. I saw a familiar-looking man chopping down trees outside the city gate. I realized he was Parablood and whispered to one of the guards, "That man is Parablood." The guard told me they knew that and were waiting for him to come back. Just then, Parablood ran towards the gate, attempting to get to the bank. One of the guards held out his sword and Parablood's head was cut off; however, instead of blood, sparks shot out of his neck. I ran away out of fear of what just happened, understanding now that guards will punish crime with death. Chapter 5? Unfortunately, not much else of the story is saved, as the next part is after the man has already reached Daemonheim. Most likely, he went through Goblin Village and then came across the wilderness wall and somehow found out (maybe by asking one of the people near the wall) how to get to Daemonheim safely. Chapter 6: Daemonheim The Daemonheim section mainly features the man learning about the dungeons and then going through one himself. He also sees the first sign of people mistaking him for someone else. I saw a large statue of two fish intertwining. I also saw many barely visible spirits walking around, likely the ghosts of whoever used to live here. I saw a chicken nearby, strangely, and then found myself face to face with another person. She told me someone named Oziach was annoyed with me, and the heavily armored man standing behind her told me he wasn't impressed by me killing Elvarg. I didn't know what they were talking about but I assumed they were just insane. The only part remaining from the dungeon is this short bit: I realized I hadn't actually tried using the sword at all, only the spear, so I switched to it instead. I opened a door to the east with an eye above it like the one in the smuggler's room. I peeked into the door to see a warrior, but as I ran in to attack him a mage ambushed me from behind a wall. After finishing the dungeon and heading back up, the people at the entrance to the castle say he can come back later when they've explored more if he wants, but one of them discreetly gives him a rolled-up scroll and says to look at it after he's out of the area. The Daemonheim banker suggests that the man gives him his items since he's about to enter the Wilderness, and he agrees to it, then walks away until no one can see him anymore. He finds a ruined room to hide in then places the scroll on the floor, finding a map with instructions to go to the three Chaos Altars and ask Zamorak for a gift. The men at the entrance of Daemonheim told me I could come back when they had explored more and gone deeper. I told them I probably wouldn't, then retrieved my stuff from the banker; he then told me he has a secret for me and handed me a rolled-up scroll when the other man wasn't watching. He told me to leave the area before reading it, and suggested returning my items to him to be sure I don't lose them in the place I would soon enter. I found a small sheltered area to block the wind from blowing my scroll all over the place and unrolled it, placing it on the floor. It was a big map with instructions on the top. The map said "FORINTHRY," and I could see a few familiar places, including Daemonheim itself. The instructions on the top of the scroll said "Go to the three Chaos Altars of Forinthry. Ask the Lord of Chaos, Zamorak, for a gift at each altar. If he deems you worthy, you will receive something amazing." The map had three red circles on it, marking the altars. Chapter 7? Sadly, only one more part of the story is saved and it's quite a bit into it, and Falkuz doesn't remember most of the details in-between. To sum it up, the man goes into the wilderness and does what was asked of him, only to find a book at the Revenant Altar where Zamorak talks to him through writings that appear on the pages. After the god threatens him for not obeying, the man decides to follow Zamorak. Falkuz is pretty sure that he didn't simply follow him because of the threat, though, and there was some other reason, but he doesn't remember it. He's also not sure what happens next, as there are several events in the rest of the story, but whatever it is, the man eventually ends up being told about Tuska's approach. Chapter 8: Tuska Falkuz's favorite part of the story due to it actually having personality (more than JaGEx can usually manage) and conversations rather than "he told me this" and "I told him that." Many people from around Gielinor are called upon in their darkest hour as Tuska approaches, and they're all given a choice of trying to help or not. Our soon-to-be hero agrees to assist them and is teleported onto the beast's back, talking with the representatives of the factions. Falkuz notes that this is where he started describing things in a less boring way as the character sees Bree: The man to the north was stranger; his body was half-human, half-horse! From the waist up he was a human, but under that he was a white horse. He held a bow that was the size of his body from head to front hooves. He wore armor on his right shoulder and wrist and also wore a larger piece of armor on his horse half; neither of them covered much so it was likely only to look good. He had very long hair, tied into four different ponytails and a beard that was also long. A flag hung from his waist area, where his human body seemed to merge into his horse side, and it displayed a symbol similar to what I saw in the monks' church. The quiver on his right hip area held only four arrows. After explaining the situation, they begin bickering and Scopulus has to get their attention: The horseman yelled, "Eventually you'll reach Tuska's head and stab her right in the brain, in the name of Saradomin!" Kamiee said, "No, in the name of Armadyl's grace!" The rock monster shook his head in disappointment as the two began arguing again. He raised his hand towards the islands and they flew up then slammed down into the ground, or rather Tuska's back, creating a noise loud enough to regain their attention. Kamiee apologized to us and told me that I had the choice of who to side with. She told me her god, Armadyl, wanted to keep justice in the world and remove all who wish to harm any other being. The horse said Saradomin wanted to remove all sources of chaos from existence and keep the world in order, eternally serving him in happiness. The rock beast told me he served no god except the late Guthix, and was fighting for his master Vorago and the world itself. Moia knows something: The gray one simply smirked at me, looking at my bag. I asked her what she was looking at and she said she knew what I hid. I saw the look of confusion on the others' faces as apparently she, being a high-ranked Zamorakian, was the only one who could sense the presence of Zamorakian objects nearby. The man chose to side with Zamorak, of course, and the others agree to work with him: Kamiee let me know that despite not having me on her side she was glad I was fighting Tuska in the first place, and the horse-man, though clearly upset, agreed. I asked for the horse and the rock monster's names. The horse said he was Bree, one of Saradomin's Sergeants, and the monster said he had no individual name but was called Scopulus like the rest of his race. This marks the end of what remains of the story. After talking with them, the future heroes of Gielinor have a month-long fight with Tuska, with the tide of the battle turning back and forth between the sides. Eventually, on the very last day, while the heroes are sleeping to regain energy, Tuska enters an enraged state, charging faster but becoming more vulnerable, and they're forced to get up and continue the fight while still tired from the previous day. They manage to finally win, killing the beast. Moia gives the man a magic bag - an inventory, that is - and the heroes return home to Gielinor, most of them staying in Lumbridge for a little while. Soon afterwards, Reyna arrives to Lumbridge and tells them all to follow her for a surprise: the Summer Beach opens to celebrate Gielinor's safety! Chapter 9: Summer Beach (Note: Falkuz has no idea when, but at some point in the story before this, the man got black knight armor from somewhere.) Long story short, the man does the beach activities and then fights off Clawdia, but with his final attack to her, he ends up falling into the burning hot water. He passes out, having a vision of several of Tuska's species, all colored differently and bowing to a purple one, until he's woken up by Reyna. The rest of the day passes and he goes to sleep in one of the beach chairs, but he has a dream of Zamorak telling him to burn the black knight armor he obtained, in the Fire Altar. When he awakens, he stays at the beach for a bit longer then asks for directions to the altar and sets off. Chapter 10: The Falador Massacre The man heads to the Fire Altar after first buying a talisman at the Grand Exchange and being amazed at how it works. When he touches the altar, suddenly he feels terrible burning fire all over his body, until he opens his eyes and sees that he's fine and is now in the Fire Altar. He throws his armor into the lava and a helmet that looks like Tuska's head appears in front of him. Zamorak tells him (through some kind of method) to go to the White Knights' Castle and attack Saradomin's followers. To sum up the ending, the man accepts his offer, willingly or not, and ends up going to Falador Castle and putting on the Tuska head, which transforms him into an animalistic Warpriest of Tuska as he charges through the castle ripping the knights apart with his newly-grown sharp teeth. As he finishes off the last knight he can see, he jumps off of the castle and over one of Falador's walls, taking off the helm and not knowing what to think anymore. While a little bit more happens after this, this is the last thing Falkuz remembers of the story and it's climactic enough to serve as an actual ending. Falkuz would like to write something similar to this again in the future, and if he does, it may be posted here. For now, this is the end of Rune Adventure!